


Luce all'estremo confine del mondo

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.fanworld.it/page.php?id=84">SfigaFandomFest 2011 (Fanworld), "Honey&Clover, Takemoto, Limite"</a></p><p>Quando sono partito, ero pieno di legacci, come un traliccio della luce di campagna, al quale si fossero avviluppati e annodati, nel tempo, tralci di edera, rovi, fili d’erba lunghi e cardi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luce all'estremo confine del mondo

_E com’era… la fine del mondo?_  
_Non c’era niente. Però… era molto luminosa._  
( _Honey and Clover_ , Chika Umino, volume VII)

 

Quando sono partito, ero pieno di legacci, come un traliccio della luce di campagna, al quale si fossero avviluppati e annodati, nel tempo, tralci di edera, rovi, fili d’erba lunghi e cardi; e, come accade ad un albero stretto nella morsa del vischio, mi sembrava di soffocare e che fosse impossibile qualunque movimento, qualunque sensazione che non fosse quella di essere stretto, legato da un’infinità di problemi: l’università da finire, il denaro speso da mia madre per me, la mancanza di scopi, il non sapere cosa fare “da grande”, i dubbi, le incertezze, un amore che non sapevo dove sarebbe andato a finire.

Poi, un giorno, il frigo vuoto mi rimandò lo stesso suono che sentivo ogni momento nelle orecchie e che non sapevo riconoscere: un suono greve, pesante, silenzioso, che si espandeva nella testa e nella gola come un’onda afona, che premeva e premeva contro i lacci che mi stringevano gambe e braccia; così, semplicemente, ero partito. Avevo lasciato dietro di me la mia casa da studente, poi il supermercato che dovevo raggiungere, poi il mio quartiere, poi quello successivo, e alla fine le luci di Tokyo erano un alone in lontananza: la stanchezza mi aveva reso le gambe di piombo, ero caduto e lì mi ero addormentato.

La mattina dopo, semplicemente, ero risalito dolorante sulla bicicletta e avevo continuato ad andare. Non c’era una meta, come non c’era una direzione nella mia vita: mi lasciavo trasportare dalla testa vuota e dalle gambe che premevano sui pedali e mi spingevano lungo la strada, qualunque strada, purché Tokyo rimanesse dietro di me.

Il primo laccio si è rotto quando ho attraversato la galleria, al buio, con il puzzo dei tubi di scappamento, urlando, finalmente, che avevo paura, paura, paura, paura, e urlando, con il rombo delle macchine e dei camion nella testa, ho capito che era dei limiti che avevo paura: dei miei, di quelli delle relazioni che avevo, del tempo, di tutto. Del tempo che scorre, implacabile, che mi trasportava avanti come i pedali della bicicletta, senza che io sapessi dove stavo andando.

Ho visto tanto, in quei tre mesi: ho imparato che i negozi “Tutto a 100 yen” possono rivestirti da capo a piedi, quando scappi di casa con solo i vestiti che hai addosso e il portafoglio con la carta di credito; ho imparato che si può viaggiare dormendo all’aperto per le strade, cucinando su un fornelletto a gas trovato in riva al mare, e che i trentacinque yen dei ramen istantanei sono una benedizione per gli studenti squattrinati; ho imparato che si può incontrare gente che ti aiuta anche se sei un ragazzo che ha macinato chilometri in bicicletta ed è vestito con abiti da due soldi, impolverati e sudati; ho imparato che chiunque può insegnarti qualcosa e che si può imparare di tutto anche nelle situazioni più strane; ho imparato che il suono del frigo lasciato vuoto a casa era lo stesso della paura e che annebbiava la mente e strozzava la gola, ma pedalando, ascoltando solo il suono della campagna, del vento, della pioggia e dei pedali, iniziava a smorzarsi sempre più; ho imparato a conoscere il mio paese e i miei limiti, che le biciclette da città non sono fatte per i lunghi percorsi, che l’università non mi aveva preparato affatto per un lavoro vero al di fuori dei libri, che mi piaceva cucinare e fare il bucato per gli altri.

E ho imparato che la fine del mondo è un posto deserto, pieno di luce, dove la pioggia finisce e ogni legaccio si strappa, dove la fatica sparisce e l’unica cosa che ti viene in mente dei due mesi passati in bicicletta è la consapevolezza che, pur con tutti i tuoi limiti, mettendo un piede davanti all’altro, spingendo un pedale alla volta infinite volte, finché ti reggono le mani, la schiena e il sedere, puoi raggiungere l’estremo confine del mondo, dove la pioggia finisce e cielo e mare diventano una cosa sola laggiù, dove l’occhio non riesce più a distinguerli. E ho imparato che non ci sono Verità, non ci sono Risposte, c’è solo la consapevolezza che sono qui, sono  _vivo_ , e basta voltare la bicicletta di nuovo verso la terra e pedalare ancora, prima un pedale e poi l’altro, per tornare a casa, dalle persone che amo e da una vita che non ha ancora la sua Strada, ma non mi fa più paura.

Alla fine non avevo trovato nessuna risposta ai miei dubbi: ma quando mi ero trovato lì, sull’ultimo lembo di terra del mio Paese prima dell’oceano, l’unica cosa che avevo pensato era che avrei voluto che Hagu fosse lì con me; e non mi importava che ci fosse per ricambiare i miei sentimenti: mi bastava sapere che lei era sotto il mio stesso cielo, che io l’amavo e che bastava ripetere quel viaggio a ritroso per ritrovarla e vederla sorridere.

Non avevo più paura: avevo visto la fine del mondo e avevo scoperto che era un universo di luce.


End file.
